


Firestarter

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW art piece. Wrist binding, lack of clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestarter

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way to long to draw, and I'm not all that satisfied with how it came out. It took a while to find a base image to work off of and while I like the way her body turned out, I couldn't get the face right. The idea was to have a dark space with fire flickering all around her, Robin as the central figure with wrists bound to headboard but that didn't work out quite as well as I'd hoped in my head, but it was worth a try at least.


End file.
